candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Luscious Lane
- | shard = Level 2072 | characters = Doxen Cooper | champion = Terrific Tracker | new = in without enough in levels in levels | released = | difficulty = Nearly Impossible | previous = Tricky Tracks | previous2 = Tricky-Tracks.png | next = Shaky Shire | next2 = Shaky-Shire.png }} Story Doxen Cooper is investigating the mysterious footprints, but he only has a tiny monocle. Tiffi brings him a magnifying glass, and he can now see the trails clearly. Results found out that those trails were Tiffi's footprints. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however: **Level 2064 is the first jelly level with mystery candy dispensers. **Level 2071 is the first candy order level which requires lucky candies to complete the order (due to the order requiring candy colours which don't spawn) but there aren't enough lucky candies on the board to complete the order and no more lucky candies spawn naturally or from candy cannons. Levels All the levels are hard, with most of them being extremely hard. This is a record-smashing episode, with a nightmarish mean difficulty of 7.2. Overall, Luscious Lane is the third hardest episode in the game. It is MUCH harder then the previous episode, Tricky Tracks, which only has a mean of 5.2. There is one somewhat hard level: 2070, 3 hard levels: 2062, 2074 and 2075, one very hard level: 2064, 8 extremely hard levels: 2061, 2063, 2065, 2066, 2067, 2068, 2072 and 2073, one nearly impossible level: 2069, and one variable level: 2071. Gallery Story= EP139 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2061 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2061 - |link=Level 2061 Level 2062 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2062 - |link=Level 2062 Level 2063 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2063 - |link=Level 2063 Level 2064 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2064 - |link=Level 2064 Level 2065 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2065 - |link=Level 2065 Level 2066 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2066 - |link=Level 2066 Level 2067 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2067 - |link=Level 2067 Level 2068 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2068 - |link=Level 2068 Level 2069 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2069 - |link=Level 2069 Level 2070 Reality.png|Level 2070 - |link=Level 2070 Level 2071 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2071 - |link=Level 2071 Level 2072 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2072 - |link=Level 2072 Level 2073 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2073 - |link=Level 2073 Level 2074 Reality Buffed 2.png|Level 2074 - |link=Level 2074 Level 2075 Reality.png|Level 2075 - |link=Level 2075 |-| Champion title= Terrific Tracker.png|Champion title|link=Terrific Tracker Episode 139 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 139 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Lusciouslane.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode name shares its first word with Luscious Lagoon. *With the recent buffs, this episode contains a huge Hell's Cluster, making this as one of the episodes to be rated as nearly impossible. *This episode goes above and beyond in terms of difficulty. Before the nerf of level 2070, there were no levels rated lower than hard! ''' *With a difficulty of 7.2, this was considered the hardest episode in the game until to the release of Haystack Hills and Popsicle Plateau, which are MUCH harder episodes than this one, with nightmarish means of '''8.13 and 8.2 respectively. *Like Cavity Cave, this episode has 6 extremely hard or above levels and 8 five-color levels. *Like Flavor Field, this episode contains an extremely hard episode opener. *This is the first episode since Toffee Teasprings to have a variable level. Category:World Thirty-Seven Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2016